1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of nightlights and, in particular, to nightlights that use a LED light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are generally two types of nightlightsxe2x80x94nightlights that emit a scattered, diffused pattern of light and nightlights that emit a narrow beam of light. Nightlights that emit a scattered, diffused pattern of light are designed to illuminate large areas such as restrooms or hallways. Nightlights that emit a relatively narrow beam of light are used to illuminate a relatively small surface directly in front of the lens such as a wall or step.
One drawback of many nightlights is that they extend relatively far from the electrical receptacle thereby making them distracting and easy to impact or kick from the receptacle.
Another drawback is that many nightlights use incandescent or fluorescent bulbs with relatively short life spans. Some manufacturers take advantage of the relatively short life span of the bulb by marketing the nightlights with non-replaceable bulbs so that the entire nightlight must be discarded when the bulb burns out.
What is needed is a low profile, long lasting nightlight that emits a soft, broad beam of light.
Disclosed herein is a LED nightlight comprising a main base unit with two standard, electrical prongs designed to connect to a standard two- or three-prong AC electrical receptacle. Disposed inside the base unit is a transversely aligned LED tube that contains two longitudinally aligned bulbs that extend inward from the opposite ends of the tube. Disposed over the LED tube and the front surface of the base unit is a half-spherical, transparent or semi-transparent lens. Disposed over the lens is a half-spherical outer cap with a quarter-spherical opening formed thereon. The outer cap includes a quarter-spherical opening that exposes approximately one-half of the lens so that light from the LED tube may be emitted therethrough. When the outer cap is selectively rotated around the base unit, the user changes the location of the quarter-spherical sized opening relative to the lens so that light is emitted in different directions.
The nightlight includes a photo sensor that activates the LED tube bulb when there is insufficient ambient light in the room.